


flower of reunion

by YuuiOotori



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiOotori/pseuds/YuuiOotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first wind of the year just came by the church’s garden, bringing with it some newborn lives. And as well as a special visitor who came along. The Archbishop had been there since to welcome them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower of reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in 40 years after the Verloren's incident, where Hyuuga is in the position of Chief of Staff and Labrador has become an Archbishop. It’s not a Hyuuga x Labrador fanfic but it still has a little bit of something in between.

_\- Written by Yuui Ootori -_  
_11/29/2015_

The first wind of the year just came by the church’s garden, bringing with it some newborn lives. And as well as a special visitor who came along. The Archbishop had been there since to welcome them.

“What a lovely day, beautiful profet.”

The pale purple haired bishop didn’t bother to turn his back and continued enjoying his still warm jasmine tea. A soft smile formed on his lips as he spoke.

“It’s been awhile since your last visit, my honourable Chief of Staff. What brought you to this place today?”

A chuckle abruptly escaped from the person behind. The bishop could feel each step closer and closer to a safe distance then suddenly stopped as a little bit stronger wind passed by.

“How redundant. What else do you want to know then?”

“Please have a sit.”

Unreluctantly to the bishop’s offer, the commander took a sit, placing his hat and the dark shades, which had always been on the bridge of his nose, carefully on the marble table. At the moment he spotted something, his gloved hand unawarely reached out to pick up a small petal from the bishop’s wavy hair. Even though he had his gloves on, he could still feel the hair as soft as silk, which also reminded him of someone he once vowed to hold dear. Giving that they had been against each other years ago when he was still a lieutenant commander and the person was just a fragment of a fallen death god, he would not lie about having some certain feelings for the Archbishop, which kept him often paying visits to District 7.

“It seems like you’re not coming here to just receive this”, a sudden voice speaking up distracted him from his thought. The Archbishop slowly took out a silver flower from his plain white attire. The dark haired man carefully observed it. His crimson eyes softened as he took a sip from the tea prepared for him.

“Flower of reunion”, he stopped for seconds, “As you expected, I come here for him also.”

The ruby orbs locked with the violet jewels. After a moment, they broke the gaze as the man in black and gold started.

“I heard the next priest would be Wahrheit Teito Klein.”

“You’re also going to retire, aren’t you?”

“I suppose so. I’ve chosen Konatsu to be in the place. This country will be much better ruled by the most three beautiful souls in the world, won’t it?”

“How rare of you to say so.”

“As the day he’s gone, my only goal is to protect this country”, he laughed sadly, “Now it seems time has come, I guess I’m well-prepared enough…”

He stood up and took a step in front of the bishop as he finished, waiting for the the other’s next move.

“Think carefully, my lord.”, the pure white body clung to the thick black and gold uniform, “There is only 0.03% of success...”

The Chief of staff could feel the other’s hands caressing his cheeks dearly, which touched his nerves. Unconsciously, he wrapped his strong arms around the smaller waist, closing the small distance left between them.

“There’s no need for me to think”, he breathed gently as the still smile was lingering on his softer expression.

The much stronger wind wrapped around them. When the warmth was slowly fading away, he would lose his soul forever or...

~oOo~

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, Aya-tan.”, the smiling man cheered happily at the white haired person in his arms.

“You, absurd as always.”, the man in Kariginu said coldly, tracing his fingers over the fabric on the other’s chest then up to the familiar face which he had missed for so long.

“That’s so cruel, Aya-tan… as always...” The dark haired man pouted as he tightened his arms around the other person, drinking the sensation of the other’s hand playing with his cheeks and hair.

“You smell of Profe, Hyuuga.”

“Are you jealous, Aya-” A sudden warmth placed on his lips to stop him finishing his words. Grips tightened the front of his uniform, tucking his face down to a better view. It was a soft yet so hungry kiss that he wanted to devour it all, right now and forever.

“Maybe not just a kiss”, he chuckled in his thoughts.

~oOo~

“He’s gone.”, a charming but unpleasant voice spoke up from afar.

“What’s wrong with that look on your face, Castor? Jealousy, hm?”, following the amusing question was a soft chuckle.

“Not a bit.”, the other person replied shortly and took the sit.

“They’ve suffered enough. Therefore, I don’t mind about it and you, too, don’t mind, right Castor?”, the Archbishop offered his friend a cup of jasmine tea. The brunette bishop didn’t say anything more. The gazebo remained silent again. There were no words exchanged but the Archbishop knew so well that the fragrance of the jasmine tea had been mixed painfully with the jealous air.

And he liked it.

_end._


End file.
